In general, microphones are manufactured in large numbers at low cost. Due to these requirements, microphones are often produced in silicon technology. Microphones are produced with different configurations for their different field of applications. In one example, microphones measure the change in capacity by measuring the deformation or deflection of the membrane relative to a counter electrode. The microphone is typically operated a setting a bias voltage to an appropriate value.
A microphone may have operation and other parameters such as signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), rigidity of the membrane or counter electrode, or diameter of the membrane which often are set by the manufacturing process. In addition, a microphone may have different characteristics based on different materials used in the manufacturing process.